Not good enough
by Suna Kurai
Summary: "No matter what happens, I'll always be there. Even if I'm not good enough to replace Sasuke," Naruto and Sasuke died and these were the words that came out of his mouth. She would love to start over with him as er hero and her as his heroine.


"_No matter what happens, I'll always be there. Even if I'm not good enough to replace Sasuke,"_

_**~*…*~**_

She saw it all. There was blood everywhere and two broken bodies in front of her. Both of which belonged to her closest friends but what was worst of all, they did this to each other. Both were barely alive but they were breathing so she can save them in a way. The only problem was: who was she gonna save first? She looked over to the red orange mess. He was the hero of their village so shouldn't she save him first? She hesitated and looked over to the dark-haired, dark-eyes, bloody mess known as the only person she ever loved. Even so, he wasn't perfect but what she thinks of him will never change. Although he was a criminal so why was she wasting her time on him? It was only her and those two left on that deserted place. All she could do was to stare at them in their broken states. Her eyes were tearing up. She couldn't take much more of this and now it was finally over. It was finally over but not the way she hoped it would end. It took so long for her to make decision that both bodies in front of her stopped breathing. They were finally dead and it was somehow her fault. She knew she couldn't save both but she could've at least saved one. She looked over at the once-handsome now cold meat dark haired shinobi. She cried because even in the end, he didn't even change his point of view even a little. He didn't even show a single sign of regret when he went up to fight her friend. She looked over at the red orange mess known to be the only true friend she ever had. He'd always been there for her and would strive real hard just to get a certain dark haired shinobi back for her. It was her biggest mistake. Although, she couldn't change what was meant to be. They were dead and that's that. The least she could do is hold a funeral for them.

It had been raining that day. Both her closest friends were gone. What was she gonna do now?

She just brought them back to the village.

"Lady Tsunade, please hold a proper funeral for them. Naruto is the hero of the hidden leaf while Sasuke is someone very dear to us, even he would object if Sasuke wasn't given a proper funeral,"

"Of course I would," she looked over at Naruto's body, "I even put my hopes on Naruto. I was finally believing that he wasn't gonna die before becoming Hokage like Nawaki and Dan but it turns out, I was wrong," a tear fell from her each of her eyes. "You may go and do what you want while I prepare for the funeral. Just inform everyone."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," she walked out of the tent that was supposed to be the temporary Hokage's office. She looked around to find the hidden leaf still in wrecks from Pein's attacks and a little from the war that had just recently ended. It was almost completely rebuilt. She smiled. At least the village was getting fixed and she could start over. There's no use in worrying about what happened. It was done. She couldn't do anything about it. She looked over at a grassy field. It was the training grounds where they first trained. She found a bench in front of the poles. She looked up at the sky. It was still raining. When would it ever stop? She was already soaking wet. She didn't mind. She just sat on the bench thinking of the times when she had both Naruto and Sasuke but most of all, she thought about Sasuke. She had only been with him for awhile and now he was gone and this time, he'll never be coming back. She cried. Her tears weren't that obvious since it was raining and she wasn't looking up. Her stare was fixed on the ground. After awhile, she realized that the rain has suddenly stopped and there was a shadow in front of her.

She looked up and saw his pale face. It was the most reassuring thing she saw that day. She somehow felt better even just a little.

"You'll catch a cold," he said.

She was still looking at him.

"I've heard from Lady Tsunade that there will be a funeral held for Naruto and Sasuke,"

She suddenly felt uneasy. She didn't like where this was going.

"What about it?"

"So it's true that they're dead,"

"AND SO…?"

"The rain isn't falling on you anymore," he paused for a while, "so please stop crying,"

She was surprised and at the same time furious.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S THAT EASY FOR ME TO STOP CRYING? I JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND AND THE ONLY PERSON I TRULY EVER LOVED! DO YOU THINK I'LL STOP CRYING RIGHT AWAY?"

"What's done is done. You can't change it. You just keep moving on,"

"I know that," she softened a little, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm just here to tell you that no matter what happens: I'll always be there. Even if I'd have to give my life, even if you tell me you hate me, even if my company isn't needed, even if I'm a completely useless tool, even if I annoy you too much, even if you'd constantly try to push me away, even if I can't really do anything for you in exchange for everything you've done for me, I'll always be there even if I'm not good enough to replace Sasuke,"

She was surprised at his long statement.

"I know I'm not the best person to help you but if you give me a chance I would try my best to—"

"It's alright, Sai, I get it," she stood up, "but," she wrapped her arms around him, "even if you can't replace Sasuke, Sasuke can never replace you,"

Due to his lack of understanding of human emotion, he didn't know how to respond.

"Both of you are different and I can never choose between you two because I couldn't ask for anyone better,"

"I see," he finally understood, "So I'm supposed to hug you, right?"

She nodded.

Sai put his arms around her. "Like this?"

She nodded.

"You know, Sakura, I'm glad I met you,"

"Why?"

"Because if you never came, I'd never know what love is and I'd never have the opportunity feel it,"

They pulled away.

"Really…?"

"Yes. I'm still not sure how it works though," he smiled shyly with a faint blush.

Sakura smiled. Maybe she'd just be able to get through this because of a certain pale black haired black eyed shinobi right in front of her. Maybe this wasn't the end but a new beginning.


End file.
